The Last Stand
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Based off of Issue #587: A portal to the negative zone has been breached. Annihilus is threatening return, and the only way to stop him is to close the portal. Unfortunately, the only way to close the portal, is for someone to be on the other side. And once one the other side, you can never come back. unfortunately, Character Death.


**A/N: Background information involving this story: This is based off a comic, without having read said comic; you will not know what's happening. If you happen to want to read the comic I believe you can read it online. The issue is #587.**

_The last stand of Johnny Storm began when the Fantastic Force walked into the negative zone along with Johnny Storm and for the meantime a humanized Ben Grimm. The Fantastic Force was a collective of young minds each with their own abilities and attributes that granted them their name. Among the Force were Valeria and Franklin, the children of Reed Richards and Susan Storm._

_You see, the portal was collapsing and creatures from the negative zone were gaining acess. More importantly, Annihilus was gaining acess. Annihilus was the ruler of the Negative Zone, and insane and wild creature hell bent on killing anyone who could possibly stand against him._

_The group of them, once inside had quickly decided what to do, unfortunately the only option left someone behind to close the portal. And that person was Ben Grimm, or so he thought._

_Ben had decided what to do, he was the oldest, the responsibility was his and his alone. So he did what any other old fighter pilot would do in that situation. He told the others to leave so he could save them._

_Except Johnny wouldn't let his friend die, and he pushed Ben through the portal before Ben could react._

_And this is where the story begins._

* * *

Johnny Storm was in a place worse then hell and he knew it. Behind him, the eyes of his best friend were welling up with tears and his own heart sank deep within his chest. They both knew what would come next. The horizon was darkened with the cries of a thousand insects, screeching and homing in on their target. He never felt more scared in his life; he clenched his shaking fists and looked back at his old friend. Ben was slamming his fists into the force field that would have provided him an escape had he been able to cross it.

"You stupid, dumb...Open this back up! _OPEN IT!_" Ben pressed his hands against the force field that lit the dark room in a gloomy foreboding redness.

Valeria stood behind her uncle, eyes trained at the ground, _"We can't._ There's no time left! If he's going to activate the shield it has to be now."

_[A/N: The shield was to surround the collapsing portal to make sure no one could get in, unfortunately, that leaves Johnny Storm stuck outside without a way in.]_

Franklin looked up, a slight hope in his eyes, "I could make more time."

But Ben knew better... "No that's not... That's, Val, just tell him how to work the thing." He couldn't take his eyes off his friend.

Val stood up straight, she hid her sadness well, "Okay Johnny, listen closely..." All she thought about was the numbers, "Enter the access code 4-3-2-1, that'll engage the fail-safe lockdown. This will also randomize the access code, so no one on your side," she paused for a second, "including you will be able to open it again."

She turned away from her controls and looked at her uncle. Fire was raging behind him, moving closer by the second. She had to give him hope, "Dad will have a backdoor built in," she practically whispered, "We'll be back." It hurt to lie.

Johnny smiled slightly, he knew. "Entering the code..."

Once finished he faced his friend, a sad look crossed his face, "When you see Reed, you tell him..." he pursed his lips, "tell him this is where I made my stand." He turned away quickly before Ben could answer, "engaging the locking mechanism"

The blasts behind Johnny were growing in intensity, enough to make Ben advert his eyes, "Wai-" He was transforming back into the thing, with the new found strength he just hoped he could break through the portal, so he began throwing his fists into the force field, as hard as he could possibly muster.

_[A/N: The Thing at this time has exactly a week to be human every year. This is also the only time he ages. His time had run out by this point.]_

"Wait! NO!" he hit it again, "NO!" harder; "NO" he pushed his body into the field as best he could, "NO! _NO! **NO!**_" Even with his fantastic unparalleled strength as the Thing, Ben Grimm could not reach his old friend.

Johnny almost laughed, "Unbelievable."

This took Ben off guard. He looked at the human torch defeated. Johnny placed his hand against the force field, "you don't wish it any more than I do."

Ben placed his large rocky hand against it as well. Neither of them could feel the touch, but that wasn't what was important. Johnny pulled his hand away while glancing over his shoulder. Ben left his hand on the force field. Pretending Johnny's was still there.

"So this is it..." The screeches were getting louder. The explosion getting hotter.

Johnny lowered his head, "A billion to one... you think I'm afraid of that?" His hair sizzled and fire rose from it, his eyes glowed orange, "_YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF **THAT?!**_**"**

Ben Grimm watched helplessly as the shields slowly closed and his best friend turned to his executioners and screamed his most famous line.

**_"FLAME ON!"_**

In the billions upon billions of insects he could spot the one, most dangerous, that had its eyes drawn onto the young man. Annihilus.

That was it, it was over, the doors were almost closed and only a small section could be seen. The fire that had light the sky a few moments ago was out.

"Oh, god, John..."

Ben Grimm sank down onto his knees and his niece and nephew hugged him in silence. He wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks.


End file.
